Temptation
by Deb0raah
Summary: "" Il avait au moins raison sur un point : l'histoire ne se répétera pas. Tu as été très claire avec moi et j'ai bien compris qu'il n'y aurait jamais de place pour moi dans ton éternité ! ""
1. Chapter 1  Changes

**Voilà c'est le début d'une autre histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, j'attends avec impatience vos réactions.**

**Bien entendu les personnes appartiennent à L.J Smith et à personne d'autre ( malheureusement ).**

**Bonne Lecture !  
**

* * *

_Le soleil vient d'atteindre son zénith et dans la pension des Salvatore le silence règne, tout le monde se repose et se remet petit à petit de ces blessures. Tout le monde ? Non, des bruits se font entendre dans la cuisine puis dans l'escalier de la pension…_

Je monte les escaliers, ces deux dernières semaines j'ai bien du les monter une dizaine de fois par jour pour m'occuper de Stefan. Il faut dire qu'il n'est pas très en point depuis ce qu'il s'est passé. Je pousse la porte et le retrouve, sans surprise, réveillé et allongé sur son lit. Je n'arrive pas encore à réaliser que cette fois-ci je vais pouvoir vivre avec lui sans devoir surveiller mes arrières.

- 'Bonjour mon Amour.' lança-t-il d'une voix remplie de tendresse

- 'Bonjour, comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? '

- 'Mieux… Vraiment mieux… Mais tu sais ce qui me ferait aller encore mieux ?' il enchaina sans attendre de réponse' que tu viennes me rejoindre.

Je ne me fis pas prier une deuxième fois pour le rejoindre. Depuis ce qui est arrivé nous n'avons pas vraiment eu l'occasion de nous retrouver et de profiter l'un de l'autre. Sans attendre nos lèvres trouvent pour partager un baiser aussi tendre que passionné. Très vite le désir se manifeste, mais il retombe rapidement lorsque des cernes se creusent sous les yeux de Stefan et que ses yeux s'injectent de sang. Il se nourrit peu et même s'il part à la chasse de temps en temps cela se limite à quelques minutes étant donné que son état ne lui permet pas ce genre d'activités. Sans surprise Stefan se lève pour s'éloigner de moi. Je me lève à mon tour pour le rejoindre.

-'Stefan… Je pense que tu devrais sérieusement penser à ce que je t'ai dis..Je…' je n'ai même pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il me répond sèchement.

-' Non, Non et non ! Elena tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas me résoudre à te faire subir ce genre de souffrances inutiles. Je fais aller me nourrir et quand je reviendrais tout ira bien.'

-' Mais Stefan ! Tu sais très bien que tu ne guériras jamais complètement si tu ne te décides pas à te nourrir de sang humain' Je lui tends mon poignet' J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu feras ce qu'il faut pour ne pas me faire de mal !'

Il regarde mon poignet et le repousse assez violemment. Depuis quelque temps Stefan était devenu encore plus fermé à l'idée de se nourrir de mon sang. Il ferme les yeux quelques instants comme s'il essayait de chasser ressentiment. Quand il rouvrit les yeux il semblait plus apaisé du moins en apparence. Il reprit d'une voix plus douce

-' Ecoute Elena, je ne veux pas me nourrir de toi pour la simple et bonne raison que ce geste te causerait beaucoup trop de souffrance. Ce n'est pas un acte que l'on inflige aux personnes que l'ont aime. Et Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour te faire subir n'importe quelle souffrance aussi minime soit elle. ' Il me prit dans ses bras, mais cette étreinte fut vite interrompu par sa soif qui était toujours présente' Maintenant je te prie de m'excuser, mais je dois y aller. Je serais de retour ce soir.'

Je n'ai encore une fois pas le temps de réagir qu'il a déjà disparu de la pension. Je reste quelques minutes dans cette chambre repensant aux récents événements. Je repense aux risques qu'ils ont pris en le combattant, lui qui effrayait tout vampire même le plus courageux d'entre eux. Après la mort d'Elijah, je n'avais plus beaucoup d'option appart de mourir pour sauver mes proches. Mais apparemment les frères Salvatore en avaient décidé autrement, « quitte à mourir autant le faire utilement » voilà ce que m'avait dit Damon lorsque je lui avais demandé pourquoi il voulait faire ça. Stefan lui n'avait pas su quoi me répondre... Je ne pense pas que cette idée venait de lui, il est bien trop raisonnable pour se jeter la tête la première dans quelque chose dont il ne pourrait peut être jamais ressortir. Je ne sais pas comment s'est passé le combat, puisque Bonnie m'avait tout simplement emmenée loin de Mystic falls prétextant vouloir passer un week-end loin de tout. Bien entendu se fut une très mauvaise surprise pour moi lorsqu'à mon retour j'ai retrouvé à la pension Damon couvert de sang agonisant sur le canapé et Stefan mal en point sur le fauteuil. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais lorsque j'ai vu cette scène je me suis presque immédiatement précipitée sur Damon pour lui venir en aide. Mon action a été comme automatique comme ci il était le seul dont je me préoccupais. D'ailleurs je vais me rendre dans sa chambre pour voir comment il se sent. Depuis la mort de Klaus je me sens redevable envers lui, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, mais lorsque j'ai vu ses blessures j'en ai très vite conclut qu'il s'était donné corps et âme pour le tuer.

Je pousse doucement la porte, Damon est allongé et parait endormie. Il parait si innocent dans son sommeil, je m'approche de son lit. Il ne porte pas de chemise et le drap ne recouvre pas son torse, ce n'est pas la première fois que je la fois ainsi puisqu'il a l'agaçante habitude de se balader torse nu dans la pension. Je me surprends même à le trouver séduisant et alors qu'inconsciemment ma main caresse son visage, ses yeux s'ouvrent et un sourire narquois se dessine.

-'Bonjour rayon de soleil. Alors comme ça on m'observe en dormant ?' Il fait une petite pause et m'observe, ses yeux bleus azur me fixent intensément. Je sens mes joues rosirent et la chaleur monter à mon visage. 'Mais ne rougis dont pas ma petit fleur de lys, je comprends très bien ton envie de m'admirer.'

-' Damon !' Je repousse sa main qui caressait la mienne et m'éloigne.' Je venais juste voir comment tu te sentais… Je… Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Que je peux te donner bien sur !'

-' Eh bien ma chère Elena si tu pouvais me ramener un peu de sang, je me sens un peu faible.' Je m'apprête à quitter la chambre lorsqu'il s'interpose entre la porte et moi. ' Et surtout n'en renverse pas, je me sentirais obligé de nettoyer'

J'essaye de le repousser, mais bien entendu il ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Je commence légèrement à m'énerver

-' Oui bien sur, le veux tu dans un verre ou une coupe de champagne ? Peut être accompagné d'une jolie fille pour te tenir compagnie ?'

-' Elena, Elena' Damon me tourne autour comme si je n'étais pour lui qu'une petite proie.' Tu sais si tu ne désires pas descendre tu pourrais peut être m'offrir ton jolie poignet ou encore ton merveilleux cou' ajouta-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement de moi.

-' Je ne me livrerais jamais à un tel acte surtout pour toi ! Stefan m'a déjà dit combien se faire mordre était douloureux.'

-' Oh ta déclaration me brise le cœur… Malheureusement Stefan ne t'a pas dit toute la vérité. Je ne qualifierais pas la sensation que l'on ressent lorsque l'on se fait mordre de douloureuse.'

Mon corps était maintenant coincé entre la porte et le corps de Damon.

-' Lorsque les crocs d'un vampire se plantent dans ton cou, des centaines de sensations envahissent ton corps. Tes idées se brouillent, tu perds la notion du temps, tu as l'impression de quitter la terre et ce désir qui envahie tout ton corps. Et un lien intense se crée entre les deux personnes.' Il avait tenu son discours avec une voix si sensuel. J'avais comme l'impression de vivre ces sensations. Il ricane et ajoute ' Mais si tu ne crois pas à ma vision des choses je pourrais peut être te faire vivre cette expérience.'

Inconsciemment mon visage se rapprochait de celui du séduisant Damon. A cet instant je ne désire qu'une chose que ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes et je crois que cette envie était réciproque. Et ce qui devait arriver se passa, mais lorsque mon regard croise le sien je reprends tout à coup mes esprits. Je me dégage de son étreinte et quitte la pièce en ajoutant

-' Il… Il ne s'est rien passé !'

* * *

_Lorsque le passé resurgit ce n'est pas forcément une bonne chose et je pense que les frères Salvatore seraient d'accord avec cela. Sur le lit du cadet des Salvatore se trouve une personne qui faisait partit de leur vie humaine. Et lorsque Stefan entre dans sa chambre il pense d'abord que cette personne est sa bien aimée, mais très vite il se rend compte que ce n'est que Katherine Pierce._

-' Katherine que fais tu encore dans notre demeure ? Je n'ai plus rien à te donner'

-' Stefan, mon petit Stefan tu peux me donner bien plus que tu ne le crois. Nous savons tous deux que notre destin est d'être réuni pour l'éternité. Cette petite sotte d'Elena n'est qu'un vulgaire obstacle.'

Katherine se rapproche de Stefan et inspecte ses cicatrices.

_-' Tu guérirais bien plus vite si tu te nourrissais de sang humain. D'ailleurs le sang de cette Elena te ferait le plus grand bien.'_

_-' Ne touche pas à un seul cheveux d'Elena. Il n'y pas de nous Katherine, met toi sa dans la tête une bonne fois pour toute. '_

_-' Chhhhut… Ne te rappelle tu pas comment le sang humain te rend fort ? Tes cicatrices ne seraient plus qu'un simple souvenir. Et Damon, oui Damon ce frère qui te cause tant d'ennuis tu pourrais simplement lui enlever la vie. Souviens toi combien le plaisir de tuer est grand. Et puis ne vois tu pas que cette fille que tu prétends aimer n'a d'yeux que pour ton frère ? '_

Katherine tourne autour de Stefan tel un félin autour de sa proie. Et malgré les apparences Stefan n'est pas si calme que cela, dans son esprit il se demande si finalement son premier amour n'aurait pas raison. Isobel aussi a vu que Damon ressentait des sentiments pour Elena, mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui il n'avait jamais pensé à l'éventualité qu'elle ressente également des sentiments pour lui. Katherine saisit une poche de sang, qu'elle avait emporté avec elle, et qu'elle verse dans un verre.

_-' Ne sens tu pas la délicieuse odeur qui se dégage de cette douce boisson ?' _dit-elle en tendant le verre à Stefan_ ' Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de te jeter sur ce verre pour savourer ce doux breuvage.'_

_Et Katherine savait combien elle était proche de la vérité en disant cela. Elle observait Stefan depuis quelques temps et étrangement il semblait s'éloigner de sa petite humaine. Le vampire s'approche dangereusement du verre et de sa détentrice et ce qui devait arriver… n'arrive pas. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à abandonner ses résolutions, Elena poussa la porte de la chambre…_

_C'est alors que, prise d'une rage incontrôlable, Katherine s'élance tel un fauve sur la petite humaine…_


	2. Chapter 2  Problems begin

**Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. J'attends une nouvelle fois vos réactions qui ne peuvent qu'être bénéfique pour que je puisse m'améliorer.**

**Bonne Lecture !  
**

* * *

_C'est alors que, prise d'une rage incontrôlable, Katherine s'élance tel un fauve sur la petite humaine…_

* * *

_Elena tente de se défendre même si cela ne sert pas à grand-chose étant donné que la force du vampire est au moins dix fois plus élevée que la sienne. Katherine pousse violemment Elena contre la porte._

-'Et revoilà la petite Elena qui volent au secours des personnes en détresses. Quand vas-tu comprendre que tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux ?'

-' Et quand va tu comprends que nous ne sommes plus en 1864 ? Stefan n'est plus jouet. Je n'te laisserais pas...'

-' Tu ne me laisserais pas quoi ?' _Elle ricane et continue d'un ton sarcastique_ 'Parce que tu crois pouvoir m'empêcher de faire quelque chose ? !' _Katherine envoie Elena valser contre la bibliothèque_. ' Il n'y a personne pour m'empêcher de te tuer, petite garce !'

-' Et c'est là que tu fais erreur Katherine !'_ Damon était entré dans la chambre et s'est interposé entre le vampire et l'humaine._

_C'est de la stupeur que l'ont peut lire dans les yeux d'Elena et de Katherine. Même si, elles savent toutes deux que Damon ne porte plus vraiment Katherine dans son cœur, le voir s'opposer à elle est de toute même assez surprenant._

-'Damon… Je ne savais pas que tu aimais voler au secours des fillettes en dangers.'_ Katherine cherche une issue pour se jeter sur Elena, mais L'ainée des Salvatore anticipe ses mouvements. _' Tu étais bien plus drôle avant. Regarde toi prés à tout pour protéger une humaine, mais que deviens tu Damon Salvatore ?..'

_Katherine réussie enfin à plonger sur Elena qui hurle de douleur lorsqu'elle sent les crocs du vampire s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Damon réagit au quart de tour l'écarte pour la mettre à l'abri. Il se jette sur Katherine sans réfléchir et une lutte acharnée commence entre les deux vampires. Non loin d'eux se trouve Elena essayant tant bien que mal d'arrêter le sang s'écoulant de la morsure, de l'autre côté de la pièce se situe Stefan qui était jusque ici resté inactif, mais l'odeur du sang commence à se répandre dans la chambre et cela le sort de sa torpeur. Il s'approche d'elle d'un pas hésitant comme s'il menait un combat intérieur entre son envie et sa raison, Stefan se retrouve prés d'Elena très rapidement et pose sa main sur la morsure. Sur les doigts du vampire se dépose le sang de sa bien aimée et alors qu'il s'apprête à les porter à sa bouche un bruit de verre brisé se faire entendre._

_Katherine et Damon viennent de passer à travers la fenêtre, les deux sont blessés même si visiblement le plus touché est Damon. Katherine prend définitivement le dessus._

-' Écoute-moi bien Damon. Tu sais de quoi je suis capable pour obtenir ce que je désire. Alors je te défends de te mettre en travers de mon chemin ou alors tu peux dire adieu à ta misérable vie et à celle de ta petite Elena'_ Elle se lève et avant de partir lui adresse une dernière menace ' _Je saurais si tu essaies de me nuire et cette fois-ci je ne t'épargnerais pas !'

_Katherine Pierce disparait aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée, mais sa visite si courte soit-elle risque de rester dans la mémoire des frères Salvatore et de leur petite protégée pendant un petit moment…_

* * *

-'Aïe !'

-' Damon si tu arrêtais de bouger dans tous les sens peut être que j'arriverais enfin à t'enlever ses bouts de verre.' _Elena semblait lassée face au comportement enfantin du Vampire._

-' Oh je me sens à bout de force, je crois que je vais mourir…' _Damon feint d'agoniser puis quelques secondes après se lève._' Oh mais non suis-je bête ! Je suis déjà mort'

_Elena n'a pas le temps de dire un mot qu'elle se retrouve assise sur le lit où était Damon il y a quelques secondes._

-' Damon tu crois franchement que c'est le moment ?'

_Damon ignore sa remarque et s'approche d'elle, très vite il se retrouve à quelques centimètres de son visage. Sa main se pose d'abord sur sa joue puis descend le long de son cou pour finir sa course sur la morsure de Katherine. A cet instant Elena n'est pas vraiment rassuré, elle sait très bien que Damon peut lui sauter dessus à n'importe quel moment. _

-' Elena..' _prononça-t-il d'un ton légèrement vexé _' Tu serais presque insultante là. Tu me crois franchement capable de ça ?'

_Elle baisse la tête, se sentant un peu coupable de ne pas faire confiance à Damon après ce qu'il a fait pour elle._

-' Quoi que… Je me suis toujours demandé quel est le goût de ton sang…'

_Alors qu'il termine seulement sa phrase, déjà sur le visage d'Elena on peut lire de l'agacement. Chassé le naturel, il revient au galop. Elle le repousse aussi violement que possible et s'apprête à partir lorsqu'il la retient par le bras._

-' Elena ! Attends !'

_Elle ne lui répond rien et part en claquant la porte, quelques secondes après c'est le claquement de la porte d'entrée qui résonne dans la pension silencieuse._

* * *

_La porte claquée il y a quelques heures se rouvrent sur Elena espérant profondément ne pas recroiser…_

-'Damon...'

_Il était bien là allongé sur le sofa son fidèle verre de whisky qu'il buvait à n'importe quelle heure._

-' Elena ! Je savais que tu reviendrais me voir, tu ne peux pas te passer de mon_ corps' Dit-il de son fidèle ton sarcastique.' Encore une fois elle n'a pas le temps de prononcer un mot qu'il se retrouve devant elle._' Oh ne dit rien, tu regrettes d'être partie si vite et tu viens m'offrir ton corps en guise d'excuse'

_Cet homme pouvait vraiment être odieux lorsqu'il le voulait et il savait très bien que son comportement insupporte Elena._

-' Stefan est là ?'_ lui répondit-elle sèchement_

-' Non mon frère est absent, mais je t'en pris installe toi et attend le.'

_Elena préfère se rendre dans la chambre de Stefan pour ne pas à devoir supporter plus longtemps Damon. Mais apparemment ce dernier n'a pas décidé de se faire oublié puisque très vite de la musique qui résonne dans toute la pension. Elle fixe la pendule, le temps qui n'a l'air de ne pas passer et cette musique insupportable dont le volume devient insoutenable. Elena commence à perdre patience, cette fois-ci elle ne peut pas laisser Damon lui détruire la tête. Elle décide de descendre pour l'obliger à arrêter son petit jeu._

-' Elena ! Tu t'es enfin décidée à faire la fête avec nous ?'

_Nous ? Elena ne semble pas si étonnée de voir que des filles couverte de 2 ou 3 morsures gesticuler de façon ridicule. Damon surprend son regard méprisant sur ses compagnes, il ne loupe pas cette occasion pour lui faire une remarque._

-' Serais-tu jalouse ? Tu as pourtant eu ta chance !'

-' Arrête Damon ! Je veux juste que tu éteignes cette foutue musique !'

_Pourtant le vampire n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie d'en rester là._

-' Avoue le que tu es jalouse de ses filles ! Tu ne veux qu'une seule chose…'_ Damon recommence son petit manège et se rapproche une nouvelle fois d'Elena et lui chuchote à l'oreille._' Tu me veux Elena.'

-' Va te faire foutre Damon !'

_S'en est trop pour l'humaine qui perd son sang froid et pousse violement Damon qui ne s'attend absolument pas à son geste. Ses blessures de ce matin refont surface, sur son visage se dessine une grimace et il porte instinctivement la main sur une blessure assez profonde. Et lorsqu'elle voit cette scène Elena ne sait si elle doit se précipiter sur Damon pour l'aider ou si elle doit simplement lui tourner le dos. Sans étonnement elle se précipite pour venir en aide à l'ainée des Salvatore._

_Leurs yeux se croisent et c'est à cet instant qu'il se jette sur les lèvres d'Elena. Sur le moment, elle ne sait pas si elle doit le repousser ou au contraire profiter de cet instant. Damon sourit intérieurement de ne pas se voir repousser une nouvelle fois, Elena elle préfère arrêter de réfléchir et vivre l'instant présent. Les deux amants s'enflamment rapidement et sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive Elena se retrouve dans la chambre qu'elle avait quittée en claquant la porte il y a quelques heures. C'est une fois qu'elle se retrouve couché sur le lit, alors que Damon la scrute comme s'il voulait lire son esprit, qu'elle se rend compte de la profondeur des blessures de son amant. Et c'est la culpabilité qui envahie la jeune femme._

-' Damon je…'_ Elle pose sa main sur sa blessure _'C'est ma faute tout ça, je suis désolée. T'aurais pas du intervenir ce matin.'

-' Oui ! Et te laisser entre les mains de cette folle ?'_ On pouvait sentir de l'agacement dans sa voix. ' _Et puis ce n'est certainement pas Stefan qui te serait venu en aide !'

-' Arrête ! Il était perturbé, tu le sais bien ! '

-' Perturbé ? Mon petit frère est juste trop faible pour te protéger !'

_Elena se dégage de l'étreinte de Damon et le regarde avec agressivité._

-' Arrête ça toute suite Damon ! Stefan est peut être plus faible que toi, mais lui ne se sert pas de filles pour se nourrir !'

-' Et tu préfère mourir car ton petit-ami vampire n'a pas été capable de te protéger ?'

-' Va te faire foutre idiot !'

_Elena reprend ses vêtements et claque la porte de la chambre pour la deuxième fois de la journée, laissant encore une fois Damon seul et vraiment énervé._

_

* * *

_

_Malgré sa dispute avec l'ainée des Salvatore, Elena décide de rester à la pension pour attendre Stefan et enfin pouvoir avoir une discussion avec ce dernier. Le temps passe à une allure déconcertante, la tête de la jeune femme est remplie de question concernant les deux frères Salvatore. Elle est tellement préoccupée qu'elle ne remarque pas tout de suite le retour de Stefan à la pension. Il a apparemment décidé de l'ignorer puisqu'il se rendit directement dans sa chambre sans prononcer un mot, mais une discussion s'imposait et Elena le rejoint._

-'Tu ne devrais pas être là.' Face à la fenêtre brisée ce matin, il lui tourne le dos.

-' Stefan, je te fais confiance et je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute...'

-' Arrête !'_ Il lui fait face et dévoile son visage sévère. _' Tu ne sais rien, tu m'entends ? Rien du tout_ !' Il avait abandonné son air sévère pour laisser place à la colère qui le ronge._

-' Explique moi alors… Stefan je serais toujours là et tu le sais !'_ Elena ose alors avancer pour se rapprocher de lui._

-' Arrête de faire ça !'_ Il se rapproche d'elle pose ses mains sur ses épaules et l'a secoue comme pour lui remettre les idées en place. _'Je suis un danger pour toi, tu ne le comprends pas ça ?'

-' Stefan… Je t'aime et… Et je ne peux pas te laisser gâcher tout tes efforts pour résister.'

_Comme si elle avait ignoré son geste violent envers elle, Elena était de nouveau proche de lui pour lui faire comprendre combien elle le soutenait. Son comportement fait d'ailleurs bien passer le message et Stefan se rend alors compte de son agressivité injustifiée. _

-' Oh Elena… Je suis désolé. Ce matin je me suis senti si faible face à Katherine. Tu comprends le sang humain aurait pu m'aider à te défendre contre elle.'_ Il fait une petite pause et reprend _' Et quand j'ai vu Damon arriver et te sauver, j'ai eu peur…'

-' Peur ? Mais peur de quoi ?'

-' Elena, Damon éprouve des sentiments pour toi et ce n'est plus un secret pour personne. Et le voir faire une chose que je n'étais pas capable de faire c'est tout simplement humiliant. Je ne veux pas que l'histoire se répète…'

_Elena prend son visage entre ses mains_

-' Stefan écoute moi bien. L'histoire ne se répètera pas ! Damon n'est qu'un…'_ Elle prend une profonde inspiration._' Un vampire sans cœur sans aucune once d'humanité, il manipule les gens pour parvenir à ses fins. Je ne veux pas de quelqu'un comme cela dans ma vie. Je te veux toi et uniquement toi.'

-' Elena je te promets de ne pas céder aux propositions et avances de Katherine… Je t'aime.'

_Le couple s'enlace tendrement, comme ci tous leurs problèmes étaient envolés, simplement oubliés. Les deux amoureux ne se doutaient pas une secondes qu'aucun d'eux n'était réellement sincère. Elle venait seulement de finir sa phrase qu'Elena savait qu'elle n'était remplie que de mensonge et elle regrettait amèrement d'avoir défini Damon de cette façon. Surtout que cette phrase n'avait pas dû échapper aux oreilles très sensibles de ce dernier puisqu'elle avait à peine fermé la bouche que le claquement de la porte retentissait une nouvelle fois dans la pension. Elena va surement éviter de remettre les pieds dans cette maison, elle ne tient pas à recroiser Damon après cet évènement._


End file.
